


Everlasting

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: With Tony’s help, reader succeeds in curing Peggy’s aging, giving her and Steve a chance to be together.





	Everlasting

_Calculations correct!_

The screen lights up with a green gleam as the words appear, rousing you from a nap. You’ve been working on a formula for past three weeks, with minimum of rest. You’re pretty sure that your blood turned into coffee by now but the end justifies the means and what you’re trying to achieve will surely be a life-changing discovery.

Well, only if you decide to announce it, which most likely won’t happen.

After being Tony’s apprentice, of sorts, you’ve learnt that more often than not, whatever his genius brain came up with, sooner or later would be used to morally questionable purposes. It’s better to keep your discoveries hidden, used only by you and trusted people.

And, as of now, the formula which was confirmed to be working, is supposed to be turned into a serum that, later on, will be given to a very important and very missed person.

“Tony! Get your ass here!” you shout through a communication system, receiving dismayed grunts from the other end. It seemed that Tony was using a break to catch up on sleeping, too, but he must know it now.

Few minutes later, he walks into the lab, yawing, not even bothering to cover his mouth. You grimace but usher him to come to your side and once he does, you point your finger at the screen of your computer.

“Look. It checks out.”

“Holy… Did you double-check?”

“Triple-checked even.”

“Dear Lord, you did it,” his eyes are wide opened as he stares at the screen, his mouth falling agape. You feel proud of yourself – you managed to amaze Tony Stark, something that very few people can do.

“I’m glad that you’re not taking credit for that,” you jest with a small smirk and Tony scoffs.

“I’m your tutor, so it’s partially my merit, Y/N,” he says cheekily, winking at you and you shake your head.

“Okay, my brilliant teacher, let’s make that serum.”

_______

“Who’s gonna tell him?”

“Don’t know, maybe you?”

“You know him longer, you should do it.”

“Yeah, and he’s gonna punch me for not telling him sooner.”

“Well, we couldn’t tell him sooner…”

“Yes, but it’s Steve, it’s black or white with him. We knew, so we should’ve immediately let him know.”

“But after…”

“I know, Y/N. And I know that he’ll understand why we waited.”

“You sure?” you lift your worried gaze at Tony who reaches out and squeezes your shoulder reassuringly. You prop your elbows on the desk, hiding your face in your palms and trying to find proper words to tell as gently as you can about what the two of you have done.

The door slides open and Steve steps in, his brows knitting as he sees you and Tony in rather official manner.

“What’s going on?”

“Steve, sit down, please,” you say kindly, pointing a chair opposite you. Tony shifts a little but remains standing next to you with his palm on your shoulder. It’s a calming gesture yet it does send tickles across your body. You note to think about it later; there’s more important matter on hand now.

“You know that after Natasha released all of  SHIELD’s information, a lot of data suddenly were widely available and a lot of information was found, right?” you start, placing your hands on your lap and fidgeting with your fingers. You start to feel nauseous due to nerves and you swallow hard as Steve nods his head.

“Thanks to that I’ve received a note from my father. A coded message.”

“We cracked the code, obviously, but it was only coordinates with no explanation whatsoever.”

“So of course, we hit the road and went there.” You pat Tony’s hand, hinting that you’re taking talking from here and give Steve a gentle smile. He’s confused, which is understandable, given that neither of you said anything that would make sense to him.

“We arrived at a kind of army shelter, or something, and when we walked in, we found a file and a closed room. Tony wanted to go into the room, first, but I stopped him and said that we should find out what was happening there. The file had no title, no description on it so we had no idea what would be there. But since we were already there…

First, there were couple of notes saying that Howard and Peggy somehow realized that HYDRA wasn’t eliminated and started to grow under their noses. They tried to create a sort of preventing procedure, a backup plan, but it failed. Howard almost got killed and so he proposed something absolutely crazy.”

“Y/N, what has he done? What happened to Peggy?” Steve’s voice is thick, low and hardly audible and you swallow hard again, feeling guilt rising in your stomach. It was not your fault and you had no part in it but after what happened to Bucky, you’re not sure how Steve will react to the news you’re about to tell him.

“She was comatose, she had drip-bags for intravenous feeding. The room was turned into something similar to cryo chamber. Once we opened the door, we activated a waking up procedure.”

Steve’s jaw drops, he blinks and then drapes a hand over his face. He looks crestfallen, almost heartbroken and you feel an urge to jump onto your feet and hug him. Maybe later, you tell yourself and take a deep breath to deliver the rest of the news.  

“We transported her here, took care of her and she’s now well and healthy. However, the problem that appeared after a while was that her body was feeling older that she felt to be, as if her system was trying to catch up with all those years she was asleep for. Which would surely lead to Peggy’s death.”

“W-would? She’s alive?” Steve mutters, his voice shaking, disbelief evident in his eyes. You reach out your hand to take his and squeeze it lightly.

“I’ve managed to create a serum. It cured her aging so she will now age like you. She’s not a superhero, obviously, but she’s fine. Still trying to figure out how to use a phone and a computer but we’re on a good way, I suppose.”

“Can I see her?” Steve’s voice is more of a plea and you shift your gaze at Tony, who flashes Steve a tight but happy smile.

“Sure, Cap. Come with me,” he tilts his head and Steve stands up, rounding the desk. You stand up, too, but you’re pondering whether you should go. It’s going to be rather intimate moment and you’re convinced what Steve wouldn’t want it to be witnessed by too many people.

Surprisingly to you, Steve grasps your forearm gently and bores his tearful eyes into yours.

“I don’t know how to thank you, Y/N.”

“It’s my job, Steve. Go and get your girl. She’s waiting.”

He cracks a smile, wide and joyous and pulls you into a tight bone-crashing hug and it’s the best display of gratitude you would’ve asked for. He plants a kiss on top of your head before he disappears after Tony, going few floor down, where Tony found a secluded, quiet room for Peggy.

You fall into your seat, only now feeling how exhausted you are. But you fixed something, gave Steve and Peggy a happy ending that they thought they’d never have. It’s a great feeling.

“I gave them some privacy. They have a lot to catch up on,” Tony’s voice comes from behind you and you straighten your back.

“I think I’m hitting the hay now. I’ve enough of sleeping on the couch,” you say playfully as you make to walk out, however Tony jumps in front of you, prompting you to frown.

“Y/N, I want to thank you. For doing this. For your outstanding skills and knowledge –“

“Oh, no, you’re too nice, I’m scared.”

“Dammit, you think so lowly of me?”

You give him ‘are you f—king kidding me’ look and Tony’s face falls for a moment before he starts speaking again.

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m really grateful. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Wow, now I’m terrified. But it’s nice of you, so thank you, Tony, and goodnight.”

“I also want to ask you to be my date on their wedding.”

“Ask then,” you cock an eyebrow up and Tony chuckles.

“Y/N, would you be my date on Cap’s and Peggy’s wedding?”

“I’d love to, but why the rush? It’s not like they’re going to marry next month or- they are, aren’t they?”

“Well, Cap said something about not wanting to waste any more time and finally having what he wished for, so I guess it’ll be very soon.”

“They deserve it, if you ask me.”

“Sure they do. I’m glad that we did it, Y/N. It’s good to see him happy, especially after losing Barnes again.”

“Look at you, being worried and happy for your friends! It’s a great change, keep it up, Stark. And now, I’m going to bed, night!”

“Goodnight, Y/N, sleep well!”

_______

Five weeks later, as you stand near the alter as one of the maids, you wipe at your cheek when a tear rolls down. You can’t be happier and, from what you see, every single one of the guests can’t seem to keep the tears at bay.

When the ceremony is over and time for a party comes, Tony finds you and wraps an arm around your waist, looking at you warmly. There’s been a change in his behavior lately, a strangle shift in how he acted around you and towards you but you don’t mind. In fact, you want it to last for as long as possible.  

“How’s my date doing?”

“Great, and I like the way you say it. ‘My date’, I mean.”

“Would you like to be one for longer?”

“How long, Tony?”

“For how long as you want to have me, Y/N.”

“Then you’re stuck with me, Stark.”

“I’m counting on it.”


End file.
